This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Alcohol dependence is multifactorial disease resulting from the action of multiple genes and the environment. Recent advances in the identification of genes for the susceptibility of alcohol dependence, is leading an interest to possibly offer genetic risk assessment to at risk relatives and the general population. Genes are often viewed as an immutable part of an individual s biological makeup. There have been concerns about whether labeling a disease as genetic may lead to the belief that the condition is predetermined and therefore may lower motivation for beneficial behavioral change. The purpose of this study is to describe the level of interest in genetic susceptibility testing for alcohol dependence in African Americans man and women, outline concerns related to testing in this population and elucidate if there are factors that might influence hypothetical behavioral decisions related to testing and risk counseling. In addition, interest and concerns associated with participating in other types of clinical research;protocols will be examined.